A Cachoeira - One-Shot
by VidahCosta
Summary: A família Cullen e Jacob saem para fazer compras para o natal, e Bella resolve passear pela floresta, e encontra uma cachoeira, e lá aparece uma pessoa importante para ela, e acontece coisas... O que será? E quem será?


**Nome:** A Cachoeira

**Sinopse:** A família Cullen e Jacob saem para fazer compras para o natal, e Bella resolve passear pela floresta, e encontra uma cachoeira, e lá aparece uma pessoa importante para ela, e acontece coisas... O que será? E quem será?

**Classificação**: +18 | **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo | ** Gênero:** Romance, Orange, Yuri, Hentai, Lemon, Shoujo-Ai | **Avisos:** Homossexualidade,sexo.

Shipper : Bella Cullen / Leah Clearwater

**Ponto de Vista : Isabella *Bella* Swan**

Eu estava em casa sem fazer nada, Edward havia saído com Renesmee, Jacob e a família para Seattle comprar presentes para o natal, faltava apenas três dias para o acontecimento. Edward disse que eu não precisava ir, que eu necessitava "descansar" pois nós nunca parávamos *se é que você me entende*. Minha vida/morte resumida era assim : No quarto com Edward, cuidar de Renesmee, conversar com a família Cullen, no quarto com Edward, cuidar de Renesmee, conversar com a família Cullen... Era sempre assim, repetitivo, isso cansava era ruim ser imortal as vezes.

Renesmee estava com oito anos, mas com aparência congelada nos dezoito e já namorava Jacob... É estranho sabe, ver seu amigo de infância com sua filha de oito anos, mas tenho que aceitar esse negocio de imprinting...

Fui no meu closet pegar rapidamente uma roupa, entrei no banheiro e me despi, liguei o chuveiro e entrei. O chuveiro estava em uma temperatura boa, me molhei e rapidamente passei meu xampu de morango. Terminei e coloquei a roupa que tinha separado. Eu peguei meu celular e sai da cabana correndo. Comecei a explorar a floresta, olhava cada partícula de cada folha.

Corri bastante até que eu escutei barulho de água, ofeguei com a imagem a minha frente... Era uma cachoeira, a água era azul escura, a floresta em volta ajudava na beleza do lugar, era maravilhoso.

Andei mais um pouco e me deitei em frente a cachoeira, fiquei olhando ela em quanto lembrava do meu passado, e antes o que eu chorava, hoje eu tenho vontade de rir. Lembrei de quando Jacob tinha ciúmes de Edward ou vice-versa, quando eu irritei Paul e ele quase me atacou, quando Jacob contava piadas de loira quando estava grávida... lembrei de tudo e soltei uma gargalhada...

De repente comecei a senti alguém me olhando, eu não estava respirando por isso não senti o cheiro, de vez em quando eu parava de respirar sem perceber pois não era mais obrigada a isso, respirei fundo e senti um cheiro de cachorro molhado, só que esse era mais fraco que os outros... Sorri boba, era ela...

- Será que pode sair da floresta e fazer-me companhia? – Perguntei virando de brusco e olhando a floresta. Senti o chão tremer um pouco, e saí de lá ela sorrindo tímida... minha paixão, minha vida, minha loba... Leah Clearwater... Ela não sabe disto claro...

Ela começa a andar até mim, eu reparava em todas as suas curvas, ela me pegou a olhando, rapidamente desviei os olhos. Coloquei na posição que estava antes dela chegar e voltei a olhar a cachoeira.

- Achei que só eu soubesse que este lugar existisse... – Ela diz com aquela voz rouca, vindo se deitar ao meu lado.

- Hm, er, eu estava com tédio e resolvi explorar mais a floresta e achei este belo lugar. – Digo revezando meu olhar ora nela ora na cachoeira.

- Tudo bem, é sempre bom ter companhia... – Leah diz sorrindo. - Mesmo que ela seja uma sanguessuga... – Gargalha, eu faço uma careta, mas logo acompanho ela.

- Certo, é bom ter uma companhia também, mesmo que ela seja uma loba com cheiro de cão molhado... – Eu torci o nariz, entrando na brincadeira. Solto um risinho com a careta dela. – O que foi? É verdade. – Gargalhei junto com ela.

Ela parou de gargalhar e olhou para mim e logo para cachoeira. Ela se levantou e começou a tirar a blusa, ficando só de sutiã, eu simplesmente a olhava sem nenhum pudor, ela tirou seu short, agora ficando só de sutiã e calcinha. A olhei de baixo para cima, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela soltou um risinho.

Ela de repente começa a correr em direção a cachoeira e pula dentro, fazendo um monte de água cair do lado de fora e me encharcando! Como ela ousa fazer isto comigo? Loba safada!

- Leah! – Rosnei, ela soltou um riso alto. Comecei a tirar minha blusa lentamente, vi que ela me _secava _era bom saber que eu fazia a loba sair de orbita... Tirei a blusa e tirei meu short, ouvi o coração dela acelerar, gargalhei e a vi corar... Espera LEAH CLEARWATER CORANDO? VAI CHUVER GENTE!

- SUA LOBA MALVADA, VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! – Gritei sorrindo.

- VEM ENTÃO, ESTOU MORRENDO DE MEDO. – Leah gritou ironizando, no final soltou um risinho.

Corri e pulei na água, fiquei um pouco dentro da água olhando tudo e subi. Vi que Leah ainda estava dentro fui chegando perto dela em quanto ela não voltava. Quando vi que estava perto o bastante, a esperei voltar. Demoraram uns dois minutos ela voltou, e acabou tomando um susto quando me viu. Cheguei mais perto dela a fazendo encostar-se à pedra, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração acelerado, dei um sorriso torto e se possível o coração dela acelerou mais.

- Eu disse que você ia pagar por isso... – Eu digo com uma voz rouca.

Encostei mais nossos corpos, e encostei nossas testas, nossas respirações se misturavam, era gostoso isso, seu rosto foi chegando mais perto, até que nossos lábios se encontraram, começou calmo, logo nosso desejo falou mais alto e o beijo ficou ardente. Entreabri os lábios para dar passagem a sua língua, quando elas se tocaram, eu gemi, isso era muito bom. Ficamos nos beijando até que Leah precisou respirar, desci meus lábios para seu pescoço, dando beijos logo dei uma chupada que provavelmente ficaria uma marca. Ela curvou mais o pescoço para trás me dando total acesso a ele, mordi, lambi fiz tudo o que deveria.

- Bella... – Leah geme.

Minha mão começou a passear pelo teu corpo, em quanto eu beijava seu ombro, senti sua mão também passear pelo meu corpo, ela foi descendo até chegar em minha bunda, ela apertou, eu soltei um gemido alto. Subi minhas mãos para seus seios e apertei, rapidamente tirei seu sutiã e o joguei para fora da cachoeira, comecei a brincar com os seios dela com a mão, ela gemia baixo, logo abocanhei seu mamilo direito em quanto minha mão brincava com seu mamilo esquerdo.

- Bella! O continue... – Ela gemia.

Suguei mais um pouco e dei uma mordidinha no bico, minha outra mão ainda brincava com seu outro mamilo, logo troquei. Quando cansei rasguei sua calcinha, não estava com paciência para tira-la devagarzinho, quando fiz tal ato Leah ofegou.

Afastei-me um pouco para ter uma visão melhor de teu corpo, o meu Deus, ela era linda, gostosa... Uma deusa! Encostei novamente e minha mão começou a descer até chegar ao seu sexo. Mas antes achei melhor sairmos da água a peguei no colo e pulei para fora, ela tomou um susto , dei um risinho, e deitei na grama, ficando por cima dela, grudei nossos corpos até nossos sexos se tocarem, gememos em uníssonos. Desci meu dedo até seu sexo, ela estava completamente molhada.

- Molhada especialmente para mim. – Digo sussurrando em sua orelha, em seguida dei uma mordida em seu lóbulo.

Passei de novo o dedo logo a penetrei com um dedo, estava mais fácil pois ela estava muito molhada, não era muito diferente de mim no caso...

- Oh Deus! – Ela geme.

- Não é Deus, Leah, é Bella... – Sorri sacana.

Comecei a estocar fraco para torturá-la, ela começou a rebolar no meu dedo eu deixei um gemido sair de meus lábios.

- Mais forte... – ele ofegava. – e mais rápido, por favor, Bella!

- Seu pedido é uma ordem... – Digo e sorri.

Logo comecei a estocar mais forte e mais rápido, coloquei dois dedos e meti forte , ela gemeu mais alto, nossos corpos se moviam juntos, ela suava, em quanto eu estocava com dois dedos, eu comecei a lamber seus seios, cara isso estava muito bom! Quando ela deu um gemido mais alto coloquei outro dedo, agora eram três, coloquei um pouco mais de força e a penetrei, ela gemeu de dor...

- Machucou? – Pergunto preocupada. Ela nega com a cabeça e começa a rebolar me incentivando.

Retornei ao que estava fazendo, comecei novamente a estocar com força e logo senti a parede de seu sexo prender ao redor de meus dedos, estoquei mais forte e lambendo mais seus seios.

- Bella, eu vou... – Ela não terminou.

- Goza meu amor, goza... – Falei em seu ouvido, e logo senti seu liquido em minhas mãos. Tirei-as e lambi, o gosto era delicioso. A vi reparando em mim, me olhando de baixo para cima, olhei para ela e arqueei as sombra celhas em confusão.

- Você não acha que está com roupa de mais? – Pergunta sorrindo maliciosa.

- Por que a senhorita não tira? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e só ouvi os tecidos rasgando. E lá vamos nós de novo.

[...]

Depois de horas de sexo na cachoeira nós paramos, Leah ainda era humana neste momento nós já tínhamos tomado banho na cachoeira e estávamos vestidas deitadas, a Leah estava com sua cabeça entrei meus seios, olhando para o céu. Eu brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo, estava tudo confortável...

- Quando nós estávamos tranzando... Você me chamou de _meu amor, _é verdade? – Pergunta tímida.

- Sim Leah, você é meu amor, só que também amo o Edward, ele me deu uma filha... – Digo a olhando ela deu um sorriso triste. – Não faz essa cara, eu te amo de mais Leah... – Eu disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto, ela olha fica olhando para mim. Depois eu reparei em um negócio, Leah me olhava como se eu fosse o centro de seu mundo, como se eu fosse sua vida.

- Leah, você já teve imprinting com alguém? – Perguntei, eu já sabia a resposta, só queria saber da boca dela.

- Sim, estou olhando para ela. – Ela diz sorrindo para mim. Eu dou um beijo em sua testa.

- Sabia que eu te amo bastante? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Não... e você sabia que também te amo bastante? – Ela pergunta, eu nego com a cabeça. Leah rapidamente fica por cima de mim grudando nossos corpos... Calma Bella... – Eu fingia te odiar para que Jacob ou qualquer pessoa da alcatéia não desconfiasse... – Ela suspira. – Se já não bastasse ser a única loba do bando, ainda tive imprinting com uma _vampirA. _Isso seria o cumulo para eles. – Ela me da um selinho. – Eu tinha medo de Edward descobrir e tentar me matar e por isso todas as vezes que eu estava na casa dos Cullen eu pensava algo ruim, não era legal fazer isso, mas era preciso... – Leah desabafa deixando lagrimas caírem. As enxuguei com um beijo.

- Hey, calma, já passou, agora nós sabemos que nos amamos, não basta? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Talvez... Eu quero te ver mais vezes... – Ela diz olhando nos meus olhos...

- Claro, vou caçar mais cedo que os outros, ai eles caçam juntos e eu venho sempre encontrar você aqui.. – Eu planejo.

- Certo... – Ela diz e começa a me beijar com desejo.

- Leah... – Eu tento dizer. – É melhor pararmos, não vou conseguir me controlar se continuar... – Eu digo, ela começa a beijar meu pescoço.

- E quem disse que quero que você se controle? – Diz rouco, eu solto um risinho.

- Você não se cansa não mulher? – Pergunto chocada.

- Eu não, principalmente quando estou contigo... – Ela olha para mim sorrindo. – E você? Se cansa?

- Eu não... – Digo sorrindo. – Eu te amo, muito...

- Eu também te amo muito... Para sempre... – Ela diz me beijando na cabeça. Ela logo volta para o lugar onde estava, colocou a cabeça entre meus seios e suspira, vejo sua respiração ficar calma e dou um beijo em sua cabeça... Passo meus braços entre sua cintura e digo baixinho perto de sua orelha :

- Para sempre meu amor... Para sempre!

Leah e eu nos tornamos amigas, irmãs, namoradas, parceiras, amantes o que você quiser pensar, todas as vezes que a família saia, eu ligava para ela e nos encontrávamos na nossa cachoeira. Aquele lugar era especial, um lugar só nosso...

A nossa cachoeira...


End file.
